1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is directed to impact absorbing bumpers.
2. Description Of The Prior Art.
The conventional bumpers for automobiles, trucks, platforms, docks, etc. are not efficient as impact absorbing devices but serve mostly as a barrier that receive the shock or impact force and distribute the forces to other members to which they are attached. Most conventional bumpers are made of resilient material that due to its resilient nature will absorb some of the impact force. Some utilize resilient material that encapsulate air that serves to absorb some of the impact force applied thereagainst. Those conventional bumpers that are not of themselves resilient, provide springs to absorb some of the impact force.
The present invention contemplate providing a bumper of maximum efficiency that absorbs the greatest portion of the impact force possible.